You remind me
by Taylah848
Summary: High School AU. Anna Milton goes to Kripke high. Dean and his group bully her alot, but when a mistaken kiss happens things change and Anna finds herself in tricky situations.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Hello! This is my first fan fiction, well that I'll post. I hope to get better at writing these and I also hope you guys enjoy! _

Maybe I did something wrong in my past life? School is meant to be the place to be laughing with friends, not trying to hide yourself from the bad comments being thrown at you. My name is Anna Milton, and all I seem to get at school is hate. These people don't even know me yet they continue to do this to me. Kripke High is my 5th high school. And also my last, all the moving has made my grades fall. I can't say I ever had many friends, as I cannot recall one. I believe I have a sign on me which says 'Freak.'

Kripke High has many groups, the popular clique, of course. It consists of Dean, Jo, Bela, Benny, Ruby, Gabriel and Meg. I usually attempt to stay away from them but it doesn't always work out, well because they seem to come find me, yes, trouble follows me.

I arrived at school, the stone I was kicking while listening to a mixture of songs falls down a drain. I look up at the parking lot and carefully zigzag my way through the cars, but I obviously didn't sneak past well enough, as Bela saw me. "Hey Freak! Still one of the only people without a car? Sucks for you. I however, have many cars, loads of choice. You could say I sleep naked, in silk sheets, rolling in money." She grins and nods at her friends as people start to laugh. Naked, yeah you slut, I laugh to myself and roll my eyes at Bela. "That would explain why nobody sells anything to you, they don't want the money as it probably smells like fish." I snigger as Belas' smile turns into a frown and people grow silent, maybe I shouldn't of said anything. "What did you say? Little miss FREAK has a come back? What has the world come to?" She comes to me and gives me a shove before turning around and flicking her hair into my face. Once again the crowd claps, feeling defeated I put my head down and walk into the school halls, escaping my embarrassment seems to be a normal thing. As I was grabbing my books for my next subjects another red head comes up to me, Charlie. "Hey Anna! Don't worry, I'm on your side. That Bela is a bitch, believe me I know. She ripped up my Harry Potter books, what possess someone to do that?" Her expression turned from happy to angry, okay this girl really loves her books, but I can't trust Charlie. Her brother is Dean. Well she was adopted into that family, so Dean and his group are probably using her to get juicy gossip from me, well sorry guys I'm smarter than that. "Thanks Charlie..Well she seems to have enough money to buy you some more, you should push that subject with her." I shrug and close my locker, and do a half smile at her, not trusting doesn't mean I can't smile. "I've tried! She just doesn't get it! Only people I really know that do understand are Chuck and what's her name- uh Becky?" She tilts her head to the side to show she's confused, "Yeah Becky!" This blonde girl down the hall, most likely the Becky she speaks of stared at us weird, but her friend pulled her away. "Never heard of them. Sorry." I begin to walk toward my history class and Charlie follows me, "My lockers this way, I'll walk with you!" I stop and look at her, "Charlie, yeah they are bitches to me but you don't have to walk with me, I'm a big girl." I continue walking as Charlie pauses to think of an answer, "No! I'm not pitying you, I'm attempting to befriend!" She nods fast and I shrug, "Okay." I wasn't in the big talking mood today, but we soon passed Charlies' locker so she stopped and I kept going. Finally, time to myself.

In History I was peacefully listening to Fall Out Boy as Mr Singer rambled on about god knows what, when Dean walked in. He was late, and just my luck, the only spare seat was next to me, yay. He sat next to me and grinned, he was hot, I have to admit that but I can't crush on him, he's a jerk. I avert my eyes from him and watch the board, but get interrupted by Dean curling his fingers around my hair, "It feels different, hey that's why it's your hair! You are different to." I knew that could be taken nicely or meanly, but I just knew it was a dick remark. I pulled my hair away from his grasp and moved my chair over, so I was sitting further away. But Dean seemed to want to piss me off, so he grabbed my headphones and put them in his ears, well if he wants to play that game.. I turn the volume up fully and he doesn't budge, oh its paused. When he was concentrated on the board, forgetting my headphones were in his ears I played the music. Which caused him to jump and pull the headphones out of his ears before glaring at me as he rubbed his ears, "What the fuck? You bitch!" Dean moved his chair over to his side of the table and I turned my music down and smiled to myself, they want to play funny games, then that we will play.

Tomorrow I'll be screwed, maybe even today. Not wanting to deal with the rest of the day, after my history class I went to first aid and called home 'sick.' This is the only way to get out of hell for the day, instead of walking as usual, my mum happened to be home so she picked me up. "Anna! You look dreadful dear!" Oh lies, or maybe the truth. I'm not sick at all, this is just how I always look. "Yeah thanks mum now can we go?" I urgently asked and ignored any questions she had to ask. God parents are annoying.


	2. Chapter 2: Pudding

I won't lie, I'm worried to go back to school. I'm going to get into so much shit, and ditching it wouldn't of been cool in everyones books. After sneaking around for the first half of the day I was finally noticed. And let's just say my day turned from bad..to worse. At lunch I was holding my tray of pudding, the dessert the cafeteria was giving today. But as I was walking to find an empty table to sit at I noticed Dean nodding at Benny and them looking back and forth from me. They were planning something, I could just tell. I finally found a table and just as I was about to sit down Benny walked into me, which caused the pudding to go all over my clothes. Shit. The room erupted in laughter and Benny dipped a finger in the pudding on my neck,

"Oh gross! Tastes weird!" He grins and winks at people and I stand there, frozen. I feel someones hand on my back leading me to the toilets.

I was too embarrassed to care about who it was until I heard Charlies voice, "Okay let's fix this."

We went into the bathroom and some girls giggled to themselves upon seeing me.

"Never seen a pudding stained girl before?" I growled at them and they went quiet and left.

"I saw the whole thing, I hate it when Dean brings Benny home, he's an ass, like all of Deans friends." I nod, my cheeks still flushed red.

"Thankyou.." I half smile at her and she shrugs,

"You're welcome, your clothes will need a wash though."

I look in the mirror, my jeans and cargo green shirt were stained, great, this was one of my favourite outfits. I sit down on a toilet and Charlie leans on the door as I call home,

"Mum. Emergency, please bring me some clothes. No not my period just dropped food on myself."

I hang up and Charlie looks confused, "Do you tell your mum about Dean and his gang?"

I shake my head quickly, "Nope! She would go to the office and force them to yell at people and you know how dobbers are treated."

She nods slowly, "You should tell her, I guess. Even if I didn't tell my dad Dean would still find out so hiding things isn't an option."

I notice her shrug and soon I get a call from my mum saying she's outside with clothes.

"I can go get them for you, I doubt you want more people seeing this." Charlie smiles and begins to leave.

"Thanks, my mums car is the light blue one." She nods and goes off to get my clothes, which leaves me sitting on a toilet seat covered in pudding. Has a cat fight started between Dean and I? I guess it has well if this is my last year in school I may as well go out in style. A few minutes later Charlie comes back with a bag, which she passes to me. I open it to see a yellow short dress. Oh no, I should've guessed my mother would do this to my clothes, try and make me fit in.

"Ew" It was the only word I could think of as I held up the dress and closed the door, well may as well suck it up, prove I can bounce back from their evil schemes.

"It looks fine" Charlie nodded approvingly as I opened the door and shook my head as I looked in the mirror,

"It clashes with my hair. But It'll do." I put my pudding stained clothes into the bag and we walk out of the bathroom, I stand tall and get a few people stare at my outfit, but I shrug them off.

The rest of the day passed by quick, but when I was walking home I got a surprise.

"Hey Anna!" I saw Charlie walk fast up to me, Dean following her.

"Oh hi Charlie." I smile at her but glare at Dean, "Where's your car?" Honestly I didn't want either of them there, sure Charlie was nice but Dean..he's like the school douchebag.

"It's not just a car, it's my baby. And she's at home, need to fix her." He rolls his eyes as if to say it was so obvious.

"I see." Charlie and I begin talking about random stuff, whatever happens to pop into our heads really, while Dean walks behind. After a bit he finally speaks up.

"Oi red head." Charlie and I both turn around. Did he not notice we both have red hair?

"Which one dipshit?" Charlie laughs as she playfully hits Dean and he pushes her arm away calmy.

"That one." He points at me and I roll my eyes.

"Names Anna. Yeah I know I have a name how shocking is it. Not freak or whatever other shit names you like to call me." I do a fake gasp but keep walking.

"Okay then Frannak." Really, Frannak. That's a mix between freak and Anna. God some people really suck.

"Anyway, you didn't talk just to call me a freak so what do you want?"

"You know what. Now actually hearing you talk you remind me of my younger brother, Sammy." Charlie stops walking and puts her hand on Deans shoulder and slightly whispers to him,

"Dean you don't have to-"

"No Charlie I want to." Dean interrupts her before she can finish and turns back to me. "He passed away a few years ago. Along with our mum. They died in a fire. He was awesome and you actually are like him." He shrugs and keeps walking. I wasn't sure what to say, did he just say something nice...to me?

"Oh um, sorry for your loss." I couldn't think of anything to say, he was probably broken inside from losing his little brother and his mother at the same time.

"Take it as a compliment and tell nobody." He looks away and I nod fast, the silence was awkward for a little and Charlie spoke up.

"Anna want to come round for dinner?" I was startled by Charlies comment, but I sort of wanted to, if that was considered normal.

"Um yeah sure why not, if I'm allowed of course." I smile and she nods.

"Dean always has people over so I should be allowed." She seemed really happy that I said yes. I get out my phone and text my dad to tell him I wont be home for dinner.

"My parents are letting me come!" I said that probably way to excited, I've never been to a friends for dinner but I wont tell her that.

Dean, Charlie and I arrived at their house, it was cute. Small, with some space in the backyard for Dean to work on cars, well car, his 'baby.' Charlie leads me to her room and when I walk in I look around in awe. This girl loved Harry Potter. I could see all these bobble head toys, and books and so much stuff that it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. I couldn't deny that I loved it.

"I love your room!" I grin and sit on the bed next to Charlie.

"Awh thanks, I'm glad you do! Deans room is just all plain where mine has oomf!" We laugh and I look over at the games.

"Wait is this Star Wars? We have to play it! I honestly haven't played in so long." I held up the case and did puppy dog eyes, which caused Charlie to put it on.

"Fiiine! But just because I adore the game." I fist bump the air in victory and we play, laughing at eachothers fails as we try to get used to how to play it again.

A knock on the door was heard and soon opened, it was Dean.

"Uh Anna could you come here?" He questioned and I nodded,suspicious of what was going on I got up and he led me to his room and closed the door behind us.

"Dean whats-" Dean shushed me by putting his finger to my lips and walking forward, causing me to step back until I was pressed against the door. I noticed his head leaning in to mine, and mine leaning to his like it was instinct. What no! Anna you hate this guy don't think about kissing him! The war in my head was rolling out but my hormones won. My eyes closed and soon our lips met and we were kissing, my first kiss. It was magical, Dean seemed to like it to. We broke off the kiss and I looked into his eyes, noticing how cute they actually are.

"Now let's keep that between us, I just needed to kiss you."

"So you kissed me and I'm too shameless to be seen with?" I frowned at Dean and pushed him away and he blocked the door.

"No it's not like that..or maybe it is. Let's just get to know eachother first."

"You should've thought of that before kissing me!" I pushed him out the way and left his room, and walked into Charlies room.

"Sorry Charlie my mum texted..I need to go turns out my aunt came down." My voice was shaky and she noticed.

"Anna what's wrong? What did Dean do?"

I shake my head, "N-nothing! I just sorry I must go." I walked out of her room and left the house. Walking fast to get home. I had my first kiss, with one of the hottest guys in school and I walked out. What is wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3: Compromise

I thought I avoided Dean a lot before, but that was an understatement. He was searching for me and I was hiding more than I ever have. Everybody thinks he's looking for me cause he has some sort of dick bully thing to say or do but only he and I know the reason, and maybe Charlie. Who I also have avoided. Walking behind some really tall guy, I was finally caught out.

"Look it's Freak! Dean where are you?!" I heard Ruby's voice echo through the halls and I walked faster than ever, no no no he can't find me. I don't want to talk to him. That kiss was a mistake, a guy who actually cared for me was meant to have the right to my first kiss, not the dick who's been making life a living hell. I escaped into the music room and I sat down against the wall. I could hear Deans voice in the hall asking Ruby where I went. He seemed urgent to speak to me, but I couldn't let him. After what seemed like years I left the room, only to discover Dean still in the hall. Staring. Right. At. Me.

"Anna!" He started walking fast toward me so I turned around and walked the opposite direction, well he called me by my name, that's a first. Obviously I could never out walk the Dean Winchester. Soon his hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around.

"Can we talk..somewhere private?" He talks in somewhat of a whisper and I sigh and nod, private would be better for the both of us I'm guessing. Dean dragged me into a room, empty thank god.

"What was with the leaving act yesterday?"

"If you don't remember you kissed me." I scowled, how idiotic is this boy?

"You didn't pull away." Well he got something right.

"No, but I should have."

"You left because I want it a secret didn't you?"

"That's pretty much what I said. You don't just kiss someone you see nearly every day and who you bully then tell them not to speak of it!" I nearly yelled but I toned my voice down, I don't want to draw attention to the room we are in.

"If anybody finds out about the kiss I'm screwed."

"Oh yeah. Kissing a freak, gives you cooties doesn't it?" I sarcastically roll my eyes and look away.

"After I heard you talking to Charlie, I discovered you aren't a freak."

"Yeah that tends to happen when you don't judge people on first impressions. But yet you will continue to call me a freak in front of your friends."

"I'll try tone it down a bit."

"Tone it down a lot and nobody will know we kissed." I'm thinking that I can make some adjustments, if he wants his social status in place. I have respect does he not know.

"I'll try bu-"

"No buts. If you fail too much I'll tell." I interrupted him with a threat, I ain't going to be an easy target any more.

"Fine." He walks out and I smile to myself, good he's gone and I won the fight. I proudly left the room, no longer having to hide from Dean. Charlie soon comes up to me and smiles,

"There you are! You've done a disappearing act all day!" I shrug as we walk to the cafeteria.

"I can hide when I really want."

"Why were you hiding? Deans been stubborn and won't tell me. What did he do!?" Charlie seemed eager to find out what was going on. I tone my voice down to a whisper.

"Dean kissed me. But nobody can know so sh." We sit at a table and Charlies jaw drops.

"He what!"

"Shhh nobody can know."

"That's great but, let me guess he's worried about his rep?"

"Bingo."

"I'll speak to him abo-"

"No Charlie don't, we worked it out!"

"Whatever you say" She rolls her eyes and we continue eating. I turn my head to see Dean and his friends. Instead of loathing his face I took notice of it. His green eyes sparkled and seemed to light up the room, but they also showed all his emotions. His dark hair spiked up gave him a bad boy look but not in an extreme way. He has a really cheeky smile that you can't help but smile around and his n-. I should stop. I sound like I'm crushing on him, no I should be hating him. Suddenly I was put off my food. I guess the inner crush inside of me is trying to pop out but I'm stringing it inside. Feelings get in the way, make things hard so I don't go for commitment or love, or anything to do with it. Only people I love are my family, and I want it staying that way.

After school I sat out on a bench, not ready to go home yet when Benny came up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I looked up at him and couldn't see any potential pranks, unless he found out. But that would be Deans issue not mine.

"I know what you did." He stood in front of me, making me look tiny. What? How could he find out about the kiss, Dean wouldn't tell a soul.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Just play it cool Anna, if he doesn't really know and is lying to try and get information out of me.

"You know what I mean." He glared at me and I shrugged.

"No I actually don't."

"Your old school. That ring any bells?" Oh crap..how did he find that out, this town is ages away from my old one.

"Nope no ringing bells."

"The 'voices.' How you did what they asked. Makes you more of a freak."

"What..how did you find out?" I was so confused, I hid that, nobody from here was ever going to find out. There were voices, I'm sure.

"I have my ways. So it's true?"

"Well they aren't there any more.."

"Who cares. Soon the whole school will know." Benny walked off without saying another word. Can't he just leave me alone? I'll have to deny heaps, and die in embarrassment like at my old school. But maybe Dean will help me? I can add it to the conditions of nobody knowing about the kiss. Yeah I'll do that. I grab my phone out while walking and find Deans number in my contacts, Charlie gave it to me cause she thought I'd want it.

'Hey it's Anna. I have another condition.' I sent the message and walked home while waiting for a response, the whole walk I nervously played with my fingers. After I arrived home, and got comfortable on my bed doing homework I finally got a reply. But it wasn't from Dean. I swear the moment I opened the messages I died inside. No no no, why does this happen to me?


	4. Chapter 4: Embarrassment

Watching the video, over and over. By now it was uploaded to facebook with too many comments to count. The tears running down my face making me unable to see it properly anymore but I can still hear it over my loud sobs. It was me, last year, talking to the voices in my head. Somehow Benny got a hold of it and it's gone viral. I'm the laughing stock of the internet, and there's nothing I can do. Mixed into the video were snippets of me getting thrown into trash cans, beat up, and crying myself to sleep. How did they get these? Is there a stalker in a tree watching my every moment. Maybe they have the video of the kiss... but this was my old town so stalker should be gone, right?

After crying into my pillow for awhile over how embarrassed I am my phone rings. But I am too afraid to look at who it is, what if it's somebody coming to laugh at me, like everyone does. So instead of checking it like every normal person would, I ignored it. I began to like this school, my mum told me this was my last one and we aren't moving again as they are settled in work. Plus I have a friend for once, Charlie. I've discovered she isn't going to use things against me, she hates Deans friends and sometimes even Dean himself.

I'm 98% sure I was born to be the punching bag of life. Nothing good happens to me, and if it does it gets ripped up and is thrown back into my face. Again, again and again. My cussing into the pillow was interrupted when my bedroom door opened, Charlie. How did she find my house? Even better question, how did she get in? She had a sorry look on her face as she came and sat next to me, she has seen the video, it's obvious. I wiped the tears and smudged make-up from my face to try make myself look half decent.

"I saw the video." Her voice was quiet, as if she didn't want to speak but needed to break the ice.

"Who hasn't." I managed to splutter out the words, my voice shaky and doesn't stay in the same tone.

"How did he get it?" Shrugging was my response. I didn't like talking at the moment, it made me feel weak well until I could control my voice, and feelings, doubt those are possible to control anyway. I sensed Charlie wanting to help me, but I could tell she didn't know how. I did though. I hugged her, I only ever hug my parents but I guess Charlie, as a friend can be an exception. To my surprise she hugged me back, I expected her to look at me weird and awkwardly pat my back as she pulled away but instead she wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed into her shoulder. I didn't care at that moment if she thought I couldn't handle much. But when you've been through so much you really like the idea of everyone not knowing your past.

"I'm here for you Anna, you couldn't help your past. And maybe the crying in it part will show them that words hurt."

"Everything hurts." I pulled from the hug and looked at my phone, beeping with some unknown number laughing at me and calling me a bigger freak than I already was. I sighed as Charlie flipped my phone over.

"Don't read those. They are dicks." She's right, I shouldn't care so much about what they say but it's instinct I think.

"How about cheer up pizza time anyway?" She spoke again, as my words were little, and empty so I just nodded and we ordered up the pizza. Girl time, this is new but I think I'll like it!

As I walked through the school halls I kept my head down, people would point and laugh at me but I need to keep calm, Charlie suggested I act like I don't care. If they see how this affected me it would make things worse and I can't handle that stress. The video being held up to my face was a pretty dick thing to do but I shrugged and pushed it away. At first my plan was to confront Dean and threaten to tell about the kiss if he doesn't get people to shut up. Honestly I don't see the issue with me hiding the kiss, I mean telling wouldn't affect me one bit, Dean however it would affect, and since he ignores me now doesn't he deserve that? I always say karmas a bitch and Dean will get a big dose of it. At lunch I will spill the news, better late then never really. What will he do or say?

Lunch arrived and I was sitting with Charlie as usual, I kept looking over at Deans table, he was laughing with his friends, enjoying life. But that was about to change now wasn't it? I grinned to myself as I plotted my evil plan. I would announce the fact we kissed, and everyone would get angry and laugh at Dean and he would finally understand how I feel. It will be brilliant!

"What are you planning, you have an evil look going there." Charlie interrupted my plotting and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh trust me you'll see." I grin and stand on my seat, and shout for attention. "Oi! Everyone listen up!" Everybody's conversations went silent as they all stared at me. I saw Dean giving me questioning looks and I tried my hardest not to smile, I was legit so evil. "So the other day I went back to Charlie and Deans house." I looked down and pointed to Charlie and saw some people raise their eyebrows and I noticed Dean slightly shake his head as if to tell me to shut it. "And Dean pulled me away from my time playing video games with Charlie. And..and he" People stared, I had their attention now, they all were listening. "He kissed me." I heard gasps from the crowd and the anger on Deans face. People looked to and from me and Dean, while some choked on their food.

"Hah! Look freak here is making up lies to make Deans social status go!" People laughed and nodded. No, this wasn't meant to be happening, they were meant to hate Dean, not me.

"Dean is what she says true?" Dean was silent, frozen into position. Come on don't lie, tell them the truth.

"Me? Why on the fucking earth would I touch, let alone kiss Frannak over there?" He laughed to make it sound like it's all a big joke.

"Don't you dare lie Dean! You and I both know you kissed me!"

"No Anna. You just want attention, like always. That's why you sent Benny that video." People laughed and repeatedly said Frannak attention whore. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I got off the seat and stormed out, Charlie hot on my trails. The room quickly changed from silence to constant chatter.

"Anna wait up!" I heard Charlies footsteps running after me, the rain dripping down on our faces. I stopped and turned around.

"That was meant to be HIS karma! Not mine!" I cried, let the tears fall, it just seemed like rain.

"Why did you tell people? Only they would believe it if you had proof or Dean told them!"

"I just wanted revenge! My life is a living hell and I hate it!" I began to get louder than screamed, "I HATE IT!" I looked down at the ground, I was shaking. Out of all the embarrassment it has not been my week, not at all.

"Anna..just stop for a second. I can talk to Dean."

"No Charlie don't. You shouldn't fix my problems for me." I growled slightly, it tended to happen when I was angry. I turned my voice to a whisper, "Could you please leave me alone for a bit, please?" Charlie nodded her head then left, leaving me in the rain, sitting on a bench with my head in my hands. A deep voice disrupted my thoughts and I looked up. It was Dean. But I didn't understand what he was saying. Instead I got up and slapped him hard across the face and his eyes narrowed at me and he stepped closer, but this time not a romantic way. A I want you dead way.


	5. Chapter 5: Beaching it

When Dean was too close for comfort he began to yell, I expected a punch smack bang to the face but this happened instead.

"What did I fucking tell you!?"

"Well your friends didn't tone anything down they toned it up!" Well if he wants to play loud controlling voices then I can do that.

"I didn't know about it!"

"Well you sure didn't tell them beforehand to leave me alone."

"You know what, fuck you, I'll tone it up now!"

"See how I fucking care" With that I pushed past him, which used almost all my strength as I heard him yell after me.

"You'll regret that!" My reply was sticking the finger up at him as I walked back into the school. People giggled at me and would whisper, well not really whisper stuff like liar, attention whore, etc. But the new improved me from 1 minute ago doesn't give two shits about them all. If not caring is the only way to get through the year then I should start working on my care free attitude. A boy, Castiel I think that's his name, came up to me.

"H-hey Anna. I don't think you're an attention whore." He smiled and nodded at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks Castiel, kids are just cruel." I shrug, I tell the truth, don't hide things. What people say, I'm going to make sure it doesn't hurt me.

"Can I sit with you at lunch?" He seemed nervous, maybe he thought I was going to slap him or yell at him.

"Of course! I was just going back to the cafeteria." I started walking to my table, with Charlie still sitting there eating peacefully.

"Thanks." He didn't speak much but that was okay. When I got to the table we sat down opposite Charlie and I did the introductions.

"Charlie this is Castiel. Castiel this is Charlie." I pointed to each of them. "Castiel wants to sit with us." I shrug and eat my food as I left it when I stormed out.

"Hey Castiel. Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes Charlie. Same to you." He nodded and we soon engaged into a heated conversation on video games.

Castiel actually turned out to be quite nice. He'd been chilling with us for about a week now, and since he had a car, and a license, he would drive us home and anywhere we like. At school the pranks and jokes got so much worse but I no longer minded. Dean was getting annoyed that nothing would piss me off. It just made me smile more, I hate him so much that doing this makes it so much easier.

"Charlie has lots of homework today, she said she can't come. So where should we go?" Castiel said as I jumped in the car and buckled up my seatbelt.

"Well considering it's a nice day, how 'bout the beach?" I always had my bikini backed into my bag incase I suddenly went to the beach so I didn't need to worry about it.

"Good idea. What will you wear?" Castiel tilts his head to the side and I hold up my bikini from my bag.

"These, what about you?" I looked at him wearing his trench coat and pants underneath, "You can't swim in a trench coat."

"I won't swim then, I'll just watch you." I immediately shake my head at his answer.

"No Castiel that sounds really creepy." I laugh, "Do you have any swim shorts at home?" Castiel answers by looking down and shaking his head. "Well then shopping first." I shrug and Castiel starts the car and drives us to the shops.

"What do I get?"

"I'll help you." We walk into a swim surf shop and go to the mens side and I grab out a bunch of board shorts that look like they'd suit Castiel. "Pick the ones you like." I hold them up for him to choose.

"Those ones." He points to the dark blue and white pair, I nod approvingly.

"Yes great choice! Now try them on." I hand them to him and point toward the change rooms as I put the other choices away. Castiel disappears to the fitting rooms leaving me to browse through racks of clothes on the girl side. Soon I see his head pop out from the curtains.

"Anna!" I go over there and he lets me in the small changing area and show the shorts on.

"They look great! They really suit you." I smile at how his chest is pale but that's okay I'm not exactly miss tanned.

"Thank you." He nods and I leave.

"Oh by the way, leave them on we will go straight to the beach." I go into another change room on and put my bikini under my outfit, instead of my underwear and bra. Castiel ends up buying a water shirt as well as the shorts.

When we get to the beach we splash around in the water, and I soon discovered Castiel had never been this deep into the ocean before.

"What? Really? You haven't lived!" I swim around and duck under the water. When I bob back up Castiel is still floating there.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He was worried, poor thing.

"Yeah it is. There are life guards if you start drowning, and a shark net farther out so no sharks can get in, plus they don't come this close to shore." I smile reassuringly and he shrugs.

"Okay, I believe you."

We swim around for awhile and when we are just where the sand reaches the water we lay next to each other and feel the cool water refresh us when we get to warm. I turn my head to look at Castiel and he looks at me.

"Thank you for taking me here. It's much more fun than I thought." He smiled at me and I nodded.

"You're welcome, and you actually took me." I laugh and watch him. His eyes were like the water, deep blue that you get lost into. He closes his eyes and it wasn't a blink, he was leaning in. When I realised what was happening I closed my eyes and leaned in. Our lips met and we kissed, long and caring, just how my first kiss should've been. When we pull away we lean our foreheads on each others and we smile.

"What does that make us, Anna?" My reply was a shrug. "Is the shrug mean dating?" I laugh and shrug again.

"Depends, are you asking?" I looked into his eyes and he looked back to mine.

"Yes. Would you be my girlfriend, Anna?" My eyes lit up as I nodded fastly.

"Yes! Yes I would!" I grin, I was a tad bit to excited. Castiel smiled and kissed me gently.

When I got home from the amazing day the first thing I did was call Charlie.

"Hey! Guess whaaattt!" I grin and dance around. I really like this school now, Castiel is amazing, and so is Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6: Holding hands

Charlie had full on fangirled out when I told her about the new couple frolicking around the halls. She was completely fine with it, thank god. I know she never liked Castiel in that way, nor would she ever, considering she likes girls. Not me though, we are like sisters considering the fact I remind her of Sam as well and if she liked me well that would get weird. People would see the three of us and shake their heads in disgust upon seeing how crazy we are, don't blame them but really they should embrace the crazy. Well Charlie and I are the crazy ones, Castiel just tries to be serious and the calm one but it never works. He doesn't have the best people skills yet but we are building him up to it, and it's actually adorable. Tomorrow at school we have it all planned out, thanks to a 3 way call. Castiel and I will walk in, hand in hand and approach Charlie, then I'll put my arm around her and it will be fabulous and knowing me it will be the talk of the school. I cannot wait to show my new relationship status to everyone, considering it is my first.

Now it's time to put our plan into action. Castiel surprised me by picking me up from my house, what a gentleman. I walked outside to go to school to see him approaching my door. I ran up to him and hugged him tight, and after he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled at me, making my heart melt.

"Hey, blue." That was my nickname for him, as that's all I can think of when I see his eyes, no matter how sappy that sounds. Castiel played with my hair for a bit then opened the car door for me to get in. He got around the other side and we began to drive. Some people will look at the car and call him a pimp but I honestly just find it perfect. He isn't the type of guy to drive with one arm around his girl, since he is careful and cautious both his hands stay on the wheel unless he's changing something in the car like he's meant to. Not that I'm complaining or anything. We got to school and Castiel snagged his usual park, the corner of the building, leaving it away from all the main traffic so it's easier to get out after school and not much risk of hitting anybody or people seeing your car as an egging target.

"Are you sure you want to make us public?" Castiel asked me in a soft and gentle tone, which was music to my ears.

"Yes, positive. They hate me good for them but they won't make me feel uncomfortable of showing my relationship." I sat up straight, as I'm not backing down. "Unless you want to keep it private?" I need to get into the habit of asking Castiel on his opinion more.

"I'm fine with it, just checking with you." He opened his door and I knew from habit not to touch mine yet as he likes to do it for me. He came round to my side and opened, giving me space to breath in the air as I got out. After our bags got comfortable on our backs our hands entwined as one and we walked into the school, confidently and as one. A few people stared at our hands but it just made me hold it tighter and get closer to him. When I noticed Charlie I waved her over and smiled even more than I already was. You could see her dying of cuteness on the inside and I untangled my hand from Castiel's to hug her tight. She rocked me in her arms and we smiled, my hand joining back to Castiel and Charlie under my arm.

"You guys are the cutest couple. Ever." I could feel her nodding fast, but before I could reply, Castiel beat me to it.

"Thank you, Charlie. It wasn't our aim just how it was meant to be." The remark just caused Charls and I to look at each other in awe and start giggling.

"Did I miss the joke?" Castiel seemed confused which made us laugh more.

"No joke just loads of cuteness!" I squeezed his hand and we walked into the school. Dean and his group glared at us and Charlie stuck up the finger, which seemed to upset Dean. We settled ourselves by Charlies locker and began gossiping about the impression we just made.

By the middle of the day I was once again the topic of the day. Rumours floating around like that I'm using Castiel for more attention, which is totally false as I would never stoop that low. I really like him so I wouldn't use him for some evil plan. Dean would scowl at me more then ever, like more then when I exposed the idea of the kiss. I hoped to escape him more now, but I guess I cannot escape that easy as now in English I'm seated right next to him. Seating plans suck because apparently our class is too loud and shitty to choose our seats. Charlie and I would make dramatic scenes with no words as we reached our hands out like we cannot reach each other which made Dean roll his eyes.

"Got a problem? I'm your sisters best friend so I suggest you stop being a total ass and show me some respect." I snapped at Dean, I was not putting up with a year of his bullshit, well more than I already do.

"Why should I show you respect, you lied to me and back stabbed me."

"Oh it's not like you haven't done either of those before." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now who needs to show respect."

"I rolled my eyes as you said a completely idiotic remark, you rolled yours over my happiness which didn't even involve you and nobody asked you to join in."

"It's my sister I'm allowed to join."

"Only if it's with good intentions."

"At least I'm not an attention seeking whore who kisses every guy she can convince to be around her long enough without them running to the other corner of the earth." I slapped him hard across the face, so hard my hand was stinging afterwards. Our teacher, Mr Singer glared his eyes into my head.

"Anna Milton! Principals office, NOW!" The room shook with how harsh his words were. But before I left I had to tell Dean a smart ass remark.

"Oh and the worlds round dip shit." I growled and left the room, slamming the door behind me. I could hear muffled talking, but I didn't stick around to hear the details as I left for the headmasters office. I arrived and knocked on the door, but since he was busy I was made to sit outside and I clenched my fists in anger. He deserved every bit of that slap, even more.

As I was sitting outside in complete boredom I noticed a new student enter, she looked around my age. Her mother was talking to her and kept saying the name Naomi so I guessed that was her name. She seemed nice but looked posh and wore this weird suit. I shrugged it off, wasn't going to judge her on first impressions, well not fully. I was eventually called into the office and I walked in slowly, but not slow enough to piss off Miss Harvelle.

"Sit down, Anna."


	7. Chapter 7: We're even

**_Sorry it took so long to update! I lacked inspiration lately and have been rewatching supernatural!_**

It took forever to tell Miss Harvelle why I hit Dean, but she eventually stopped interrupting me long enough to tell her what he said to me. She seemed to understand, being a lady she would get the idea that I don't just let some guy disrespect me. But the down side was that my parents needed to be called..I haven't told them about Castiel, or Dean, or how I'm bullied. This was going to work out a treat wasn't it? I was sent into another room to wait the arrival of my parents so we could discuss my behaviour. After a few minutes of waiting with my arms crossed and staring at the ground Dean walked in. I looked up and him staring at me so I gave him a huge glare. He glared back and sat in the chair opposite me, our eyes on each other, watching the others every move. He broke the staring match by looking away at the corner of the room. I rolled my eyes to act like I didn't care but really I was fist bumping inside by not giving in, I managed to stare at the face of the guy who taunted me for ages without blinking or losing my concentration, what has my life become?

"Anna, Dean, you're parents have arrived." I looked up at the assistant with wide eyes, wait, Dean would be there, and his parents.. No no no, this wasn't good, maybe I could try and hint him not to say anything to my parents about the bullying. I sighed, hoping that I would at least get him to agree to that. The assistant left the room and I stopped Dean from leaving.

"Hey um..my parents don't know I'm bullied so if it's possible I'd like to keep it that way.." I quickly left the room before he could argue with me about it, if he even would I mean, why would he want to tell people that he bullies me? I entered the room the office to see my parents, and a man who I guessed is Deans dad sitting down opposite each other. I sat next to my mother and she gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled fakely and nodded at her. Dean sat by his dad who glared at him, he didn't seem to have it easy.

"So today in class Anna slapped Dean across the face because of what he said. He had told Anna that she is an attention seeking whore." Deans father gave him a worse look before speaking up.

"Dean, why did you call Anna that?" His words were harsh and cut through the tension, or made it worse, well yes feels worse. Dean looked at me as if to say that he would do what I wished.

"I was angry at someone else and took it out on her, sorry Anna." I sighed in relief, phew another awkward conversation with parents is avoided.

"Is this true, Anna?" My mother looked at me and all I could do was shrug and nod, as if to say I guess so.

"So Dean since you already took the initiative to apologise, once you and Anna feel that this issue is sorted you are free to leave."

"Sorry for slapping you, Dean." I had to apologise too or my parents would be pissed afterwards.

"I forgive you."

"Yeah, me too."

"Sorted?"

"Sorted." I smile and Miss Harvelle nods and signs for us to leave so Dean and I leave, which means our parents are alone with Miss.

"Thanks for not ratting me out."

"It's fine, easier for me too."

"So we even?"

"How would that be considered even?"

"I saved your ass from people not believing me when I said we kissed. You saved mine but not telling my parents." Not really even but it will do, I think, hope.

"Oh right, good point." He laughed awkwardly and his dad came out and they walked off, soon my parents came and my mum hugged me.

"Mum, it's okay I'm fine, I'm going to class now." I nod and usher towards the classroom.

"Anna bu-" My dad was cut off by the bell so I kissed their cheeks.

"Gotta go! Talk when I'm home, bye!" I quickly walked off to my locker to grab my books for my next subject.

After school Castiel appeared by me and hugged me tight.

"I heard what happened with you and Dean, are you alright?" His voice was worrying yet calming.

"Yeah I'm fine, dodged a bullet I guess you could say." I laugh awkwardly and kiss his cheek and he shakes his head and kisses me, probably getting a few looks from others but we were so in our own little world of peace and happiness that we didn't care. But as much as I tried, kissing Castiel is nothing like kissing Dean. Deans had spark, passion. But Castiels is just a regular kiss, even if we try to get passion to spark up. I tried to wipe the thoughts of Dean from my mind as I kiss Castiel, our tongues darting around each others mouths..in public. Charlie coughed awkwardly and we pulled away quickly, moment is ruined.

"Oh sorry for interrupting but really get a room." She laughs and walks to Castiels car and we both blush bright red.

"Sorry Charlie, we got carried away." I grin and Castiel unlocks the car and we jump in, Charlie in the front and me in the back.

"Yes, you could call it that. Are we heading to homes or somewhere else?" Castiel turned his head to Charlie then me and I shrugged.

"Well I need to explain things to my parents so I don't care, it's something I'll happily avoid.

"Sorry guys, I have a bunch of homework, and new fan fictions are out that I must read!" Charlie clapped and we all laughed.

"I guess it's home then, Anna I have plans for us tomorrow." Charlie and I start awing in cuteness and Castiel turns away to drive us home, me first as usual.

"Thanks Castiel!" I smile and lean forward and kiss his cheek before grabbing my bag.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I get out of the car and wave as they drive off. Once the car had dissappeared, leaving nothing but the smell of the smoke from the engine I turned and looked at my house, I was to walk in to be bombarded with questions. Might as well get it over and done with. I walked to the door and fumbled around my pocket to find my key then I opened up to be greeted with the smell of a freshly made apple pie.


	8. Chapter 8: Laughter land

Castiel has turned my frown upside down, yeah it sounds cheesy but I tend to be like that around him. I've gone from waking up and face planting my pillow while groaning in annoyance that I didn't die overnight, to smiling and dancing around the house humming random songs. Charlie has even called me a love sick little puppy, usually I'd lightly hit her and laugh but now I just agree with her, not like she can talk. Her and Gilda are inseparable, and she complained about Castiel and I. People have given them hate for being lesbian but honestly they are adorable, and nothing is wrong being gay. The four of us will just be seen laughing and prancing around, or making out in our own little corners.

"Anna! Your father and I need to go out for the weekend, a business conference. Are you right to stay with a friend?" My mother came in and smiled innocently at me, I'm not stupid and I know that it's more than a business conference, but hey I ain't going to stop them I mean I get a weekend home alone, or with a friend.

"Yeah sure, I'll pop by to Charlies!" I know from experience that if I ask to go to Castiels for the weekend they give me odd looks, I swear they look into my soul with those looks, and no matter how hard I try they refuse to believe that we haven't done anything sexual, or we won't do it. Yet at least.

"Okay, cool! Can we drop you off now, already late as it is." I was given puppy eyes and I nodded quickly, who would say no to getting extra hours in with your best friend?

"Of course! Just let me grab some things up." My mum left me to organise everything, which doesn't take long considering I have a suitcase packed for situations like these. Standing on my tip toes I reach up to the top of my wardrobe and pull down the faded blue case, which I brush the dust off with my hand. I unzip it to make sure it was all packed still, and to my joy it was. Rummaging through my drawers I throw in an extra outfit, it's new and I haven't had a chance to wear it yet and since I'm going out to Charlies I may as well wear it there.

* * *

Turns out Charlie isn't home, yet. She's at work but this isn't the first time I've gone round and she's out and about. Her dad doesn't mind and I just settle myself into her room, and occasionally Dean comes and challenges me to a guitar hero session, which varies the ending each time. From what I could hear though it didn't seem to sound like Dean was home either, just the sound of their dad, John, watching the TV, whatever shows it is he watches.

I was laying on Charlies bed, just scrolling through photos on my phone and laughing at memories when I heard a familiar knock on the door, the one Dean does. I grin and tap on the bed 4 times in a catchy beat, which always means in our language that you can come in.

"Well well well, what's red head doing here?" He asks as he sits by me on the bed, but I don't move, I'm comfortable and Deans presence will not make me change my position.

"You know just felt like annoying you, thought you'd guess that by now?" I snigger at him as he shakes his head while he laughs. Every since he didn't tell about the bullying we haven't had as much tension, and it's been nice. We have learnt that we are both actually pretty funny and crazy.

"No actually you just feel like being my head rest." The next thing I know Dean is pushing me over with his head as he gets comfortable taking over the whole bed. I squeal in laughter as I try fight him back to the most part of the bed.

"You shall never win!" I grin as he soon uses his back and takes over the bed, leaving me squished up against the wall.

"Oh really, seems like I'm winning." He laughs at me, oh now I have an idea. I adjust my position so it's possible to get over him. I use my back up to his while my feet move up the wall and soon I go over Deans head and land on his stomach. He laughs and pretends to die.

"Suck, I win."

"Only this time."

"Whatever." I grin and playfully hit him and he gets up, leaving me to fall onto the ground.

"Hah, that was rude!"

"Rudes my middle name." I roll my eyes at his remark and stay on the floor, well that was fun.

* * *

"Truth, or dare." Charlies voice echoes through her attic as she holds up the torch as if she was telling a scary story. I do shifty eyes as if I was suspicious about something then I throw a toy I had found on the floor at her. She screamed and dropped the light and I fell back laughing, once we regained our breath I decided to answer.

"Dare!" I made weird arm movements like an octopus and Charlie just looks at me like what the fuck have I taken.

"Alright, I dare you to..." She paused and twisted the torch around the room, trying to decide what to pick. "You have to run through my house while juggling apples then throw them all at Dean, not knocking just barging into his room. Then run for your life because honey you'll be killed."

I laugh at her offer and nod.

"Let's do this bitch!" We go out of the attic and into the kitchen where I grab four apples, all are red and I start juggling them but fail. I look at Charlie who is holding up her phone, obviously filming. I begin running around while juggling, but after so many drops of the apples I just end up throwing them to myself. I make my way to Deans room and open his door wide and he slams his laptop lid down as the sounds of girls giggling and moaning slowly turns down I throw the apples at him and run. He was watching porn, obviously. I can hear his footsteps chasing after me.

"Charlie help me!" I giggle as I run, but soon Deans arm wraps around me and lifts me above his head and sets me on the back of his neck. I kick, but not to hard and yell at him to put me down but he just carries me around, back to his room and picks up the apples with his free hand and throws them back at me.

"How dare you throw apples at me, Bitch."

"Why not, creep?" We had this thing where would we call each other bitch and creep, since I remind him of Sam we kind of carry at the tradition, but I don't call him jerk like Sam did.

"Pretty cool dare I gave her, right?" Charlie stops laughing enough to speak and Dean puts me down.

"Truth or dare? I'm joining in this one!" We all nod and make our way back to the attic, let the night of laughter begin!


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare?

"Dean, truth...or daare?" I giggled as I turned to face him, turning the torch on strobe light while I spin it as it faces the roof and makes us look extra creepy, which sends us erupting in laughter.  
"I always start out slow with a truth, so throw it at me." He gave me a cheeky grin and I melted, yes I have a boyfriend but come on, Dean's hot.  
"Well alright then, who's the most embarrassing person you've ever been with?" I raised an eyebrow, me, if I even count I guess. Charlie claps and looks over at Dean.  
"Not even I know this one!"  
"Just give me time to trace back through my relationships." He held a hand up as if to say hold up there."Think it would be Becky." I start crying in laughter as Charlie joins in and soon we are on the floor, hands clutching our stomachs from the pain of laughter.  
"Oh my god, really, you and Becky!?" I laugh again at the thought of it, and he thought I was bad, well he sir was with Becky, the obsessive fan girl!  
"Shut up, only like 2 people know!"  
"Make that 4 now." I grin as I imagine them kissing and I fall down laughing again and Dean crosses his arms, from what I could see. My eyesight was clouded from tears and I rubbed them away. Luckily Charlie and I already removed our make-up.  
"Moving on now. Charlie, truth or dare?" He quickly changed the subject of course. But I would still giggle slightly through random times, yes I am a hypocrite but really he was with Becky!  
"Dare! She grinned while getting off the floor.  
"I dare you to dye your hair purple and keep it that way for a week, school and all." Dean grins as Charlie grabs her hair and shakes her head.  
"No, no no! Not my hair!" She does her best attempt at puppy dog eyes but to no avail.  
"There's no escaping this one, Charlie." He goes down and a few minutes later comes up with purple hair dye.  
"Why do you have purple hair dye even?" I laugh and look at it, poor Charlie she loves her hair.  
"You never know when a dare opportunity will come up."  
"That reminds me to never pick dare with you."  
"Whatever, you'll give in one day." He smiles at me at passes the dye to Charlie.  
"Do I have to?" She asks, her voice trying to be cute and hopeful.  
"Yes now go on!" He laughs as Charlie stomps off with the dye and sticks the finger up at Dean as she climbs down the ladder.  
"What shall we do while we wait?" I ask while I lay down on the ground and Dean lays next to me, close but not too close. Honestly I wish he was closer.  
"Well I'm comfortable right here." He fiddles his fingers through my hair and I close my eyes, was he going to kiss me?I open my eyes slightly to see him leaning in, so I begin to lean into him no matter how wrong this is because I'm with Castiel but this seems so right. And in that moment Charlie decided to walk in.  
"God I hate you so-" She cuts herself off when she sees us quickly scrambling away from each other. "Oh um sorry.." She goes to leave but I shake my head.  
"No don't it was nothing!" I sit back normally and so does Dean, then I look at Charlies hair and laugh.  
"It's not THAT bad." I grin and look away from it, oh my god it was priceless.  
"Yeah really!" Dean tries to be reassuring but no work.  
"I saw it in the mirror you idiots." She laughs and sits down and grumbles at Dean under her breath."Anna. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare, need to live extremely!"  
"I dare you to cuddle up to Dean and kiss him." Charlie smiles at us both and I look at her like what the fuck.  
"What why?"  
"I saw the sexual tension."  
"You do realise that's called cheating on Castiel!"  
"It's a dare, Anna."  
"Fine but I hate you." I cuddle up to Dean who had been quiet throughout that and then I look at him,close my eyes and lean in, our lips meeting like they should've a few minutes ago. The kiss lasts longer than both of us expected as we were both craving it, didn't want to stop. I hear the sound of Charlie doing an interrupting cough and I pull away instantly, the passion of the kiss disappearing but the tingles still in my brain and the butterflies in my stomach.  
"I need to go.." Dean gets up and leaves, once he was gone Charlie and I start giggling.  
"I've never seen you kiss Castiel that way!"  
"Deans a great kisser."  
"Maybe but you and Dean have more passion."  
"Okay yeah shut up now purple."  
"Let's go to sleep."  
"Great idea" We go down stairs and get to Charlies room and she gets into her bed while I get set up on the mattress on the floor.  
"Night."  
"Yeah, goodnight!"

I couldn't get to sleep, I was thinking about Dean, the kiss, the cuddle, all of it. It was perfect but I shouldn't of enjoyed it that much. Did he like it? Was it good enough? Maybe I shouldn't of pulled away.. My mind is racing but I soon fell asleep to the thought of Dean, leaving me to only dream about them eyes, lips.


	10. Chapter 10: When there's time

"Oh, hello Anna." Castiels voice went through the phone, almost like he wasn't expecting me. He hasn't been around me that much lately, and I'm getting worried as to why, is he going to dump me? During school he would always be doing homework or have a meeting to attend, like Charlie, Gilda and I mean nothing to him any more. And when I would try do something with him after school he would always avoid it, except that one time we did and he just kept checking his watch for the time, at 4 he left to finish his project. I know he's doing extra curricular and advanced subjects but still, shouldn't he be spending time with his girlfriend?

"Wow, you answered." Usually I only get voice mail when I try to reach him now, really pisses me off.

"Yes, I'm able to speak at the moment."

"For how long?"

"Awhile."

"And how long is awhile?"

"Not sure."

"Right, so how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine." If he wants to play the fine game I'll play along just fine.

"Okay, so why did you call?"

"I'm your girlfriend, am I not allowed to call you?"

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it."

"Lately we only talk at school so I wa-" I cut him off then and there.

"Because you never answer!"

"Sorry.."

"You should be." I was expecting him to ask me out on a date, like he used to.

"Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Talking to you. Yourself?" This conversation was seriously awkward.

"Taking a break from calculus."

"Oh, good idea."

"I know."

"So.."

"So?"

"Does taking a break mean there's time for your friends?"

"Maybe."

"I want a definite answer."

"Then yes, you guys get time."

"Good." Finally...

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Mm yep alright, bye Castiel." I sighed, of course no date.

"Goodbye, Anna." The phone hung up and I rolled my eyes, why did I expect anything more from him?

* * *

What the hell? I had woken up an gotten ready just like any other day when I left to walk to school, Castiel was outside, leaning on his car. Did he have the wrong house? Do I suddenly exist? I slowly walked down the steps and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here, I got used to walking again."

"I told you I have time now."

"Oh that's right, you did." I shrug and he hugs me, I hug back of course. I thought I would reject it, but honestly I missed his warmth, the comfort. He strokes his arms along my back as I bury my head into his chest, happy to be back in the comfort of where I belong. He pulls his head away and kisses me gently then opens the car door for me.

"Off we go?" He smiled and I got reminded of the old Castiel, the one who wasn't obsessed.

"I'd rather not go to school but how could I resist the ride?" I laugh and get in the car, soon Castiel is around the other side and we begin driving to the school.

"So will this become a regular thing again?" I ask him and watch the road, not wanting to distract him too much.

"Depends how much work happens."

"So once you get work you will just ditch me again?"  
"It's not like that, Anna."

"It sounds like it."

"I need to get into Harvard, which involves good grades." He sighs and shakes his head.

"Well then, don't let me distract you any more." I get out of the car right away, before Castiel can even park it and I walk off. I'm not in the mood to be his sloppy seconds right now.

* * *

I had hidden from Castiel in the girls bathroom, the stall I'm always in. It's like Charlie and I's spot, the stall that has held many of our tears but each others reassurance. As I had thought soon somebody came in and did a certain kick from the bottom of the door so I unlocked the door.

"Come in." Luckily this is the disabled stall so there is room for the both of us.

"Castiel surprisingly came up to me and said you stormed off on him, what happened?" She hugged me before sitting down on the bench for the disabled people to put their things on.

"Well I'm like his spare time thing, when he has work I'm thrown to the side but when he doesn't I'm suddenly his priority again." I sigh and hold back the tears.

"He's just confused, he will come around, he always does." Charlie tried helping me out with the situation but it doesn't always fully help.

"Thanks Charlie, can we go now?" She nodded and got up, so we both left and went off to our classes. Great, English with Castiel, just what I feel like..

* * *

I sat down in my usual seat up the back corner of the room, getting comfortable until I realised Castiel would surely come sit with me. I quickly scanned around the room and grabbed my stuff and walked over to the middle row and sat next to Alfie. Nobody usually sits here so there would be no harm done in the seating arrangements that everybody knows and doesn't mess with. When Castiel walked in the room he looked at me as if he was sorry and then slowly made his way to our desk and sat alone.

"Hey Alfie." I smiled and looked at him.  
"Hi, Anna. Is everything alright with you and Castiel?"He seemed concerned.

"Not sure yet, you don't mind me sitting here, right?"

"No no, not at all. Company is fine." He smiles and looks at the teacher as he walks in.

"Good, you seem pretty cool, I might sit here more often." I felt like I was using Alfie and that he probably didn't care that I sit with him more.

"Okay, cool!" He seemed excited over the fact and I turned around, Castiel was obviously jealous that Alfie was making me smile when he couldn't. My mission is to avoid Castiel as much as possible for the day, don't want to spring awkwardness onto myself.


End file.
